callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenge
Challenges in the Call of Duty series are basically Achievements or Trophies. The player will gain XP for performing an action or series of actions in a multiplayer match. Some challenges are linear, like the Marksman challenges for a given weapon. (getting a certain amount of kills with that weapon.) Some are more imaginative. "How the ?" is a perfect example, being gained by killing an enemy by setting off an explosive by shooting it through a wall. The term "outlandish" doesn't begin to describe the thought of being able to consistently do this, and the concept likely wouldn't strike a player until having read the challenge description. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, challenges are awarded to the player in 5 Tiers and increase experience points depending on the difficulty the challenge was to complete. Each one is more challenging than the previous. While the normal challenges give out 50-250 experience points, the weapon-based challenges can give up to 1000 XP when they are completed. Marksman challenges are based on the amount of kills with a weapon, and unlock special attachments like a Silencer or Red Dot Sight to attach to the weapon the challenge was achieved with. Weapon Expert challenges unlock "weapon camos" (alternate skins for a weapon) in a similar fashion, though only headshots are counted. In Call of Duty: World at War, challenges are given to the player in seven tiers. Each one is also more challenging than the previous. Boot Camp challenge's are seen as the least difficult with even the most mediocre players completing them by either Rank 55 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, ''Rank 65 in ''Call of Duty: World at War ''or Rank 70 in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Challenges unlock new Titles, and Emblems, as well as giving you experience. The highest amount of experience that can be gained for any one challenge is 10,000. List of Challenges in Modern Warfare 2: Primary Weapons, Secondary Weapons, Perks, Equipment, Basic Training, Operations, Killstreak, Precision, Finishing Moves, Humiliation, Payback, Elite, Intimidation, Prestige. List of Weapon Challenges * Marksman Challenges - get a certain amount of kills with the weapon * Expert Challenges - get a certain amount of headshot kills. * Veteran Challenges- get a certain amount of kills with a weapon after prestige. (only in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) * Master Challenges- get a certain amount of headshots after prestige. (only in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) List of Challenge Tiers * Boot Camp * Operations * Vehicle * Field Specialist * Killer * Humiliation * Elite * Perks * Equipment * Basic Training * Killstreak * Precision * Finishing Moves * Payback * Intimidation * Prestige Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Challenges Download of all MW2 Challenges in Excel form. Assault- Includes all Marksman/Expert Challenges for all Assault Rifles SMG- Includes all Marksman/Expert Challenges for all Submachine Guns LMG- Includes all Marksman/Expert Challenges for all Light Machine Guns Perks *Marathon Pro: VI (Final) - Run 104 miles using Marathon. *Sleight of Hand Pro: VI (Final) - Get 750 kills using Sleight of Hand. *Scavenger Pro: VI (Final) - Resupply 500 times while using Scavenger. *Bling Pro: VI (Final) - Get 900 kills using a weapon with 2 attachments. *One Man Army Pro: VI (Final) - Get 750 kills with this equipped. *Stopping Power Pro: VI (Final) - Get 1000 kills using Stopping Power. *Lightwieght Pro: VI (Final) - Sprint 250 miles using Lightweight. *Hardline Pro: VI (Final) - Get''' 250 killstreaks while using Hardline (2 kills in a row) *Cold-blooded Pro: VI (Final) - Destroy 250 enemy killstreak rewards using Cold-Blooded *Danger Close Pro: VI (Final) - Get 500 kills with explosives using Danger Close *Commando Pro: VI (Final) - Get 100 Melee kills using Commando *Steady Aim Pro: VI (Final) - Get 750 kills using Steady Aim *Scrambler Pro: VI (Final) - Get 250 close range kills using Scrambler *Ninja Pro: VI (Final) - Get 250 close range kills using Ninja *SitRep Pro: VI (Final) - Destroy 720 enemy devices while using SitRep *Last Stand Pro: VI (Final) - Get 100 kills while in Last Stand '''Equipment *Darkbringer - Prevent 25 Tactical Insertions *Tactical Deletion - Kill 25 Players that spawn using Tactical Insertion *Grenade Kill: III (Final) - Kill 50 enemies with Grenades *Plastered: III (Final) - Stick X '''amount of players with Semtex Grenades *Carnie: III (Final) - Kill 30 players with Throwing Knives *It's Personal! - Hurt an Enemy then finish them with a Throwing Knife *Did you see that? - Kill someone with a Throwing Knife while flashed or stunned *Claymore Shot: III (Final) - Kill 30 enemies with Claymores *Jack-in-the-box: III(Final) - Kill an enemy within 5 seconds of tactically inserting '''X '''amount of times *Solid Steel: III (Final) - Survive '''X amount of explosions while using Blast Shield *C4 shot: III (Final) - Kill X''' amount of enemies using C4 '''Basic Training *Radar Inbound- Kill 3 Enemies Without Dying and Call in a UAV. XP reward: 50 *Airstrike Inbound- Kill 5 Enemies without dying. *Chopper Inbound- Kill 7 enemies without dying. *Flyswatter- Shoot down an enemy Helicopter. Xp Reward: 250 *Marathon- Sprint 26 Miles Total. XP reward: 250 *Goodbye- Fall 30 feet or more to your death. XP reward: 250 *Base Jump- Fall 15 feet or more and survive. XP reward: 250 *Crouch Shot- Kill X enemies While you are crouching. *Prone Shot- Kill X enemies while in Prone. *Grenade Kill- Kill X enemies with a Frag grenade. *Point Guard- Get X assists. *X-ray Vision- Kill 15 enemies through a surface using bullet penetration. *Vandalism- Blow up X cars. *Exposed- Call in UAV X times. *Backdraft- Destroy X enemy explosive devices. *Knife Veteran- Kill X enemies with the knife melee attack. Operations *Free-For-All Victor- Place in the top 3 in 10 free-for-all matches. *Team Player- Win 30 Team Deathmatch matches. *Search And Destroy Victor- Win X Search and Destroy matches. *MVP Team Deathmatch- Play Team Deathmatch and get the top score overall. XP reward: 250 *Hardcore Team player- Win X Hardcore Team Deatchmatch matches. *Sabotage Victor- Win X Sabotage Matches. *MVP Team Hardcore- Win a team hardcore match with the top score. XP Reward: 50 *Bomb Down- Kill the bomb carrier in a Sabotage or Search and Destroy match. XP reward: 250 *Bomb Defender- Kill a bomb defuser in a Sabotage or Search and Destroy match. XP reward: 250 *Bomb Planter- Kill a bomb planter in a Sabotage or Search and Destroy match. XP reward: 250 *Hero- Defuse a bomb in a Sabotage in Search and Destroy match. XP reward: 250 *Last man Standing- Be the Last man Standing in Search and Destroy. XP reward: 250 Killer *Claymore Shot- Kill 5 enemies by using a Claymore. XP reward: 250 *Assault Expert- Kill X enemies with a headshot while using an assault rifle. *SMG Expert- Kill X enemies with a headshot while using a submachine gun. *LMG Expert- Kill X enemies with headshot while using a light machine gun. *LastStand Veteran- Kill X enemies while using the Last Stand perk. *Master Chef- Kill X enemies with Cooked grenades. *Airstrike Veteran- Kill X enemies by calling in airstrikes. *Chopper Veteran- Kill X enemies by calling in helicopters. *Stun Veteran- Kill X enemies still dazed by a Stun grenade. *Multi- RPG- Kill 2 or more enemies with a single RPG shot. XP reward: 250 *Martydom Veteran- Kill X enemies with a dropped grenade from the Martyrdom perk. *Claymore- Kill 2 or more enemies with a single claymore. XP reward: 250 *Stealth- Kill X enemies while using a silenced weapon. *Invisible- Kill X enemies while using a sniper rifle in prone. *Counter-Claymore- Kill X enemies by shooting a claymore. *Counter-C4- Kill X enemies by shooting C4. Humiliation *Airborne- Get a 2 kill streak with bullets while in midair. XP reward: 250 *Multi-Frag- Kill 2 or more enemies with a single Frag Grenade. XP reward: 250 *Carpet Bomb- Kill 5 or more enemies with a single airstrike. XP reward: 250 *MG master- Get a 5 kill streak while on a mounted machine gun. XP reward: 250 *Slasher- Get a 3 melee kill streak without dying. XP reward: 250 *Multi-C4- Kill 2 or more enemies with a single C4 pack. XP reward: 250 *Hot Potato- Kill X enemies with thrown back grenades. *Car bomb- Kill 1 enemy by destroying a car. XP reward: 250 *Backstabber- Stab an enemy in the back with your knife. XP reward: 250 *Slow but Sure- Kill 1 enemy while being stunned by a stun grenade. XP reward: 250 *Flashbang veteran- Kill X enemies dazed by a Flashbang. *Misery Loves Company- Kill yourself and a enemy by cooking a grenade without throwing it. *Ouch- Kill X enemies with a rifle mounted Grenade Launcher without detonation. impact *Rival- Kill the same enemy 5 times in a single match. XP reward: 250 *Cruelty- Kill an enemy, pick up his weapon, then kill him again with his own weapon. XP reward: 250 *Thinkfast- Finish off an enemy by hitting him with a frag grenade. Impact XP reward: 250 *Thinkfast Stun- Finish off an enemy by hitting him with a stun grenade. Impact XP reward: 250 *Thinkfast Flash- Finish off an enemy by hitting him with a flashbang. Impact XP reward: 250 *Return To Sender- Kill an enemy by shooting their own C4. XP reward: 250 *Blindfire- Kill an enemy while you are still dazed by a Flashbang. XP reward: 250 Elite *The Brink- Get a 3 or more killstreak while near death. flashing red XP reward: 250 *Collateral Damage- Kill 2 or more enemies with a single sniper rifle Bullet. XP reward: 250 *The Edge- Kill the last kill in a match X times. *Flawless- Play an entire full-length match without dying. XP reward: 250 *Tango Down- Kill every member of the enemy team. enemy minimum XP reward: 250 *Hard Landing- Kill an enemy that is currently in mid-air. XP reward: 250 *Extreme Cruelty- Kill every member of the enemy team without dying. enemy minimum XP reward: 250 *Fast swap- Hurt an enemy with your primary weapon, then finish him off with your Pistol. XP reward: 250 *Star Player- Play an entire full length match of any game type with a 5:1 kill / death ratio. XP reward: 250 *How the ?- Kill an enemy by using bullet penetration to shoot an explosive device through a wall. XP reward: 250 *Dominoes- Kill an enemy by setting off a chain reaction of explosives. XP reward: 250 *No Secrets- Call in 3 UAV's in a single match. XP reward: 250 *Afterburner- Call in an airstrike 2 times in a single match. XP reward: 250 *Air Superiority- call in a helicopter 2 times in a single match. XP reward: 250 *Fearless- Kill 10 enemies in a single match without dying. XP reward: 250 *Counter-MVP- Kill the #1 player on the enemy team 10 times in a single match. XP reward: 250 *Invincible- Get 5 health regeneration from enemy damage in a row, without dying. XP reward: 250 *Survivalist- Survive for 5 consecutive minutes. XP reward: 250 Note: After Prestige Mode you will lose all of your completed challenges. Call of Duty: World at War challenges See Call of Duty: World at War Challenges. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 challenges Download of all MW2 Challenges in Excel form. See Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Challenges. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Challenges Category:Call of Duty: World at War